ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo
How Mewtwo joined the Tourney Mewtwo received orders from Russian Military Command to capture the organism known as the 'Devil' In pursuit of his mission, he successfully infiltrated The Tournament, but was unable to locate the organism. Russia was in complete disorder with rampant civil disturbances, all believed to be caused by the covert actions of Mishima Zaibatsu operatives. Commissioned to suppress national unrest, Mewtwo spent quite some time fighting across the country. Without any hesitation to stop the Mishima Zaibatsu of intruding the Russian government, the leaders decided to overthrow their leader, Harley Quinn, and decided to put a bounty on his head before anything may go worst. He was eventually called back by the Russian military and ordered to infiltrate the Smash Bros. Tourney to crush the Mishima Zaibatsu. Mewtwo embarked once again for Japan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shows his side while crossing his arms. After the announcer calls his name Mewtwo stands with his arms at his waist line while moving a bit and saying "I am... Mewtwo.". Special Attacks Shadow Ball (Neutral) The move itself consists of Mewtwo concentrating shadow energy into a round ball to toss at opponents. It is its strongest attack. In order to use it, press the B to charge the attack, and B again to release the attack. The player can save the charge by pushing the shield button or left or right on the control stick. When a full charge is saved, Mewtwo's left hand will constantly glow with dark power. Mewtwo can even charge this in the air, and even when it's fully charged, Mewtwo will still continue to 'charge' it until the player releases it or moves. The charge does electric damage and traps an opponent upon contact. Once fired, the ball will travel in a wave-shaped path, which makes it hard to aim but equally difficult to avoid. A fully charged Shadow Ball does 25% damage, deals great knockback, and explodes on contact with a surface. Confusion (Side) Mewtwo psychokinetically whirls the opponent in front of it around and lets the opponent land clumsily on the ground, doing some minor damage in the process. Teleport (Up) Mewtwo quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location, depending on how the user tilts the control stick. If it teleports into the air, it will fall in a helpless animation. When used quick enough on the ground, it can be used in place of a dodge, side step, or rolling, as there is less lag time and it throws the opponent off. The only way to travel faster with Mewtwo is its wavedash. This third jump, along with its other normal two jumps, allows for Mewtwo's superbly long and safe recovery. Teleport also passes through attacks. However, this attack does not cause any damage to the opponent. Disable (Down) Mewtwo shoots out a short beam from its eyes in front of it, and any opponent right in front of Mewtwo that is facing it will be dazed for a short period. If the move is performed whilst the character is already dazed, he or she will fly off taking 1% damage, but will recover when they land. The disable will also send foes flying anytime they are in either a dazed state from say a shield break or in an aerial tumble. Shadow Cannon (Hyper Smash) A cannon appears, and Mewtwo fires a large beam of shadow out of the cannon, and it deals a high amount of damage. The beam of energy also passes through characters and portions of stages. Shadow Storm (Final Smash) Mewtwo flies to the top of the screen in the center of the stage and then shoots a powerful beam attack. Any character in the way of the beam takes minor damage if they are farther away, but a lot more when up close. It also spikes with a set but high knockback when used up close. Mewtwo then holds its hands above its head as it readies the attack, before launching a large beam of Aura downwards. The attack hits multiple times before a big finisher that has significant KO power. Mewtwo can angle the beam sideways during both the windup and the launch, which is a decent way to catch unhit enemies, although angling can also free trapped targets (which otherwise cannot escape). The move is one of the more difficult Final Smashes to use effectively, as flying or floating characters; or characters with a great recovery as may be able to easily outrun the beam, while other characters can manage to dodge most of the attack depending on the stage. Victory Animations #Mewtwo punches with dark fire coming out on the second, as he says "A team of scientists is working to create the world's most powerful Pokemon.". #Mewtwo spins around several times before looking over his shoulder and saying "This is my story.". #Mewtwo spins around and ascends laughing evilly. #*Mewtwo spins around and ascends saying "Without the Joker, you cannot stop me.". (Harley Quinn victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dark energy is seen and soon, Mewtwo appears and says "I am unlike other Pokemon.". Special Quotes *If you think you're gonna be able to stop me, think again! (When fighting Harley Quinn) *Time to die, Ash! (When fighting Ash) *Don't think you can stop me, May! (When fighting May II) *Dawn, meet your maker! (When fighting Dawn) Trivia *The announcer has a special callout for Mewtwo, Robin, Micaiah, Ridley, Krystal, Jody Summer, King K. Rool, and Bowser Jr. in this game, but this was proven false when the announcer was changed from Pat Cashman to Herman Sanchez (Sally Cahill in the sequel). *Mewtwo is one of the two veteran characters that didn't appear in Brawl that appears in Tourney and its sequel. The other veteran is Young Link. *Starting in Tourney 1, Mewtwo's Pressure will make him take double damage should he be hit by a special move such as Alisa's Rocket Fist. *Mewtwo's pose when highlighted resembles his second victory pose. **What Mewtwo does after the announcer says his name resembles Lili's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 intro pose for Player 1. It is also Mr. Rogers's select pose. *Mewtwo is voiced by Dan Green, who previously voiced various characters such as Vector the Crocodile. *Mewtwo's English voice actor differs; his gameplay voice is his Mewtwo Returns voice and his cutscene voice is his Genesect and the Legend Awakened voice. *In SSB4, Mewtwo appears as a downloadable character. In the Tourney series, he returns to being a standard playable character; only this time, he is a starter. He is the first DLC character in a Smash game, followed by Lucas who was introduced in Brawl, Roy who was also introduced in Melee, and Ryu who was the first downloadable newcomer for SSB4. *Mewtwo's appearance from Pokemon X and Y will NOT replace Mewtwo in the sequel; and ALL of Mewtwo's voice actors in every language will be carried over to this Mewtwo. *Mewtwo's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney happens to be Harley Quinn. Mewtwo's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers happens to be Fish Eye. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Multi-gender characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Pokemon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans that didn't make it to Brawl Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee